1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of flaring of combustible fluids. More particularly, it is concerned with the smokeless burning of large quantities of liquids, such as crude or fuel oil, under conditions where oil is being produced, and there is no means for collecting and storing the oil.
Still more particularly, this invention is concerned with a portable apparatus that can be moved from one well position to another well position, to dispose of surplus oil that must be produced during the testing of a well, to determine its production capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While it is old in the art to provide a flare comprising one or a plurality of separate burner heads for a fixed emplacement and for the combustion of selected combustible liquid of substantially low viscosity. There is, however, no design available in the prior art, for a type of portable liquid fuel flare, that will handle fuels of different viscosity, at variable rates of flow under smokeless combustion conditions.